The present invention relates to a detachable front flip cover for cell-phone case. More particularly, this invention relates to a detachable front flip cover for cell-phone case, which provides users with more freedom and convenience.
A need for a detachable front flip cover for cell-phone case has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.